


Your Eyes In The Moonlight

by teaforlevi (midoh)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Biting, Blood Drinking, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Eren Yeager, Kissing, M/M, Not Underage, POV Third Person, Shy Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoh/pseuds/teaforlevi
Summary: Ever since Levi met Eren as a child, he knew that they'd always be together. Now that they were growing up, Levi started seeing Eren differently. Those teal eyes that replicated the ocean waves now shined brighter than the moon. Levi knew then that he was falling hard and fast so, on a chilly night, Levi decided to take Eren on a short hike to the mountains to spend the night, and it isn't until they reach their destination that Levi finds out Eren has liked him this whole time.





	Your Eyes In The Moonlight

 

Eren must have fallen asleep during the bike ride to the forest because he found himself awakening to a hand combing through the strands of his hair and someone whispering his name in a quiet voice. Eren inhaled genuinely only to exhale, already readying himself to open his eyes. It took a few moments, but Eren soon regained consciousness, and his eyes flickered open to find Levi gazing down at him with a tender look. It left Eren stunned because with the light of the moon softly falling over his face, Eren could see the color of Levi's iris’s becoming a dark green that slowly dissolved into the color of the dark sky above.

 

What was that look, and why were his eyes the color of pine trees? What was that soft look in Levi’s eyes just now, and why was his face getting closer to Eren’s?

 

All these thoughts ran through Eren’s mind while Levi’s face slowly inched forward until he was at a kissing distance. However, like before, the spell was broken when he called Eren’s name again and only then did Eren blink, breaking the trance. “I am awake,” the brunet stated the obvious, but he was confused because it looked like Levi was about to kiss him again.

 

“I know you are awake, Eren,” Levi murmured, still looking at him with warm, blue eyes. His pupils expanded just slightly, momentarily flashing forest green only to constrict again and go back to blue. He slowly pulled away to drop his hand from Eren’s hair. “Come on; let us get our things and go.”

 

Eren swallowed heavily, almost choking in the process and hopped off from Levi’s bike to grab his bag and hurriedly dig through it to take out his thick scarf. It was not until now that Eren started to feel the chilly air seeping through his clothes. He hummed in affirmation, standing a little to the side as he watched Levi hide his bicycle in a nearby bush before taking hold of his lantern and bag.

 

Eren wanted to ask Levi if he knew his eyes were changing color, but he was afraid that Levi would close himself up and shut Eren out, so all Eren did, was stay silently and approach Levi to follow him into the silent forest.

 

Levi had his book-bag resting on his back and the lamp hanging from his right hand to light up the way. He turned his head, watching Eren follow behind him like a little duckling. “Here,” Levi said to him, extending his hand for Eren to grab it.

 

Eren hesitated for a second too long because Levi rolled his eyes and took hold of Eren’s hand instead.

 

“I don't want you to get lost,” was all he said but Eren felt his heart soaring in his chest.

 

Eren chuckled, gripping Levi’s hand tightly and entwining their fingers instead. “Or maybe you are worried I might get eaten or something,” he joked, letting out a yelp when Levi tugged Eren closer to him.

 

“I was serious about the damn bear, Eren,” Levi voiced in all seriousness, shaking his head as he swung the oil lamp somewhere to the right where everything was pitch black around them except for where Eren stood with Levi beside him. “In fact,” he smiled, the corner of his lip lifting so that it turned into a small smirk, “it’s right there!” He finished with, pushing Eren forward where the human lets out a shriek when he felt Levi wrap his arm around his waist to pull Eren back and turn him around.

 

Eren’s eyes were wide with fear, but soon enough he pursed his lips in disbelief because Levi was chuckling to himself. “I cannot believe you, Levi,” Eren mumbled, shaking his head while rolling his eyes.

 

“I was only kidding,” Levi laughed, placing his left hand on the back of Eren’s neck to pull him down so that he could whisper in his ear, “I’ll protect you from those hungry bears and anything else that sleeps here in the forest, so don’t be scared, Jaeger.”

 

Eren sighed heavily, dropping his head on Levi’s shoulder to hide the smile stretching on his lips, “First you give me a scare and then you sweet talk to me.”

 

“I like to play with my prey before I eat them.”

 

Eren pulled away quickly with a shaky smile. He was cold wondering if the vampire felt the same, but it seemed like Levi had not realized what he had just said. It sounded like an actual sexual innuendo that had Eren staring at him until Levi's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened.

 

“Not like that! What the fuck,” Levi muttered in embarrassment, turning around quickly to tug Eren forward.

 

Eren continued to chuckle, following behind him, careful not to trip this time.

 

“Shut the hell up,” Levi sneered, the tips of his ears a bright red. “I did not sexually mean that.”

 

“I never said you did, Levi,” Eren snickered, snorting as he laughed out loud when Levi groaned in frustration.

 

“Be quiet,” the raven huffed, gripping Eren’s hand softly as they both finally came to a clearing that showed the Rocky Mountains way up high where the pointed tips shined bright with the soft white light of the moon.

 

Eren bit his lip, wanting to coo at the boy in front of him because Levi was too cute right now. “Make me,” Eren answered instead, almost regretting it when Levi turned around abruptly, making him jump in fright.

 

“Don’t say things like that to me, brat,” Levi said in a low voice that sent shivers down the younger’s spine.

 

Eren swallowed, parting his mouth to speak, “Why?”

 

Levi smirked, tilting his head to the side so that he could lean in and touch his lips to Eren’s. It wasn’t even a kiss, but it left Eren with no air in his chest. “Because you are inexperienced, Eren,” Levi murmured against his lips, never pressing in further to kiss the boy.

 

Eren shuts his eyes and then opened them, exhaling shakily and placed his hands on Levi’s clothed chest, “So are you, Levi.”

 

Levi pulled back and turned around to lead Eren along the stone walls of the mountains. “You don't know that.”

 

“You dated Petra for a while, didn’t you? I’m sure you did something with her,” Eren’s tone had bitterness and barely concealed jealousy.

 

Levi’s hand went rigid in Eren’s hold, but the vampire didn’t let go. “Where did you hear that lie?”

 

“People have mouths to talk, and I have ears to listen. Why did you tense up?”

 

Levi looked apologetic when he gazed up at Eren. “Sorry. It’s a touchy subject, is all.”

 

“How come? Was it one-sided? You liked her, but she didn’t like you?”

 

Sighing, Levi stopped beside the mountain to explain. “Eren, whatever bullshit you heard at school is all a lie. For one, I’ve always been gay, so women don’t catch my attention. Second, I never liked her. I only saw her as a friend, and it’s all she’ll ever be to me. Lastly, it was the other way around. She was the one that fell for someone that would never look at her in a different light.”

 

“Okay,” Eren dragged out the word, raising an eyebrow he said,” that doesn’t explain why it’s a touchy subject.”

 

“Why can’t you drop it?”

 

“Why can’t you answer the question?”

 

Their hands were loose by now, barely entwined.

 

“It’s touchy because I felt like an asshole when I turned her down in the worst possible way.”

 

Eren opened his mouth even if Levi glared at him to shut the hell up, “Are you talking about two weeks ago when you stole a kiss from me in the hallway, and we were the talk of the entire school?”

 

Embarrassed, the vampire looked away while nodding. “Yeah, Petra kept pestering me for a date. She followed me everywhere which is why you saw us together half of the time. She liked to think that we were dating, but it annoyed me that she couldn’t take a hint that I wasn’t interested.”

 

“Oh. You know, I was super jealous every time I saw you with Petra,” Eren mumbled, looking at a pine tree behind Levi. “I’ll be honest with you as I always am, I was heartbroken thinking the big crush I was harboring for you was going to end up being one-sided. Those are the worst; I would think,” Eren laughed lightly, chewing on his bottom lip to stop himself from talking.

 

Levi tightened his grip, thumb caressing Eren’s knuckles. “I knew about the jealousy. You’re not subtle at all, Eren. It was cute to the point that I had to get that leech off of my back. I saw you walking down the hall with your friends and thought, “You know what? Fuck it. If he likes me, he’ll kiss me back,” so that’s what I did. I grabbed you from the collar of your sweatshirt, pulled you down and made-out with you in front of everyone. I was tired of her and tired of hiding the fact that I returned your feelings.”

 

Eren’s smile was brighter than the moon. “What a great time to be alive.”

 

Levi smiled as well, moving forward to continue their journey in silence.

 

Time went by where neither of them said a word to each other, and eventually, the two boys came across the entrance to a cave.

 

“Did you finally get tired of me and lead me to the lair of the bear?” Eren said in a joking manner.

 

Levi smiled, choosing not to reply to Eren and led the boy inside of the cave only for Eren to see a makeshift bed inside tucked in a corner and two pillows wrapped in plastic. Levi lets go of Eren’s hand to approach the bed and drop his bag on the mattress and place the oil lamp on the smooth floor. “This is where we are staying for the night. Tomorrow I’ll take you to the hot springs since it’s too dark outside.”

 

Eren felt giddy all of a sudden. A bed with two pillows? Did Levi bring that here for both of them to sleep snuggled under the covers? Well, they’ve slept over each other’s homes before and more often than not woke up with their legs tangled. “Where am I going to sleep?” He asked while smiling, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, placing his bag beside him.

 

“On the bed,” Levi answered, uncovering the pillows to place them neatly on the sheets. Then he opened his bag to take out a rolled up cover and splay it out over the bed.

 

“With you?” Eren asked again, raising his head hesitantly to look at Levi.

 

“No,” he shook his head, smoothing out the creases. “I'm going to keep watch while you sleep.”

 

“But I don't want to sleep alone,” Eren whined, sitting up to crawl over to Levi to sit beside him. “And who is going to come over here when there is a vampire that will not hesitate to kill anyone to protect me?”

 

Levi sighed in annoyance, “I will be right beside you, Eren.” He rolled his eyes. “You are so full of yourself, you dumb brat.”

 

The human boy laughed and then slumped forward, “But I want you to sleep with me,” Eren frowned, pouting cutely enough to try to woo Levi into sleeping next to him.

 

“Oh?” Levi’s eyes widened almost comically.

 

It made Eren laugh again, “What? I want you to sleep beside me. Oh, Levi. What do you think I was trying to say?”

 

“Nothing!” He shouted, looking away from Eren but the boy didn’t miss the massive blush on Levi’s cheeks.

 

Eren shook his head, scooting closer to the blushing student. “You’re such a pervert, Levi.”

 

“No, I’m not!” He yelled, obviously very embarrassed.

 

However, Eren wouldn’t let him breathe. “Pervert,” he whispered beside Levi’s ear.

 

Okay, maybe Eren shouldn’t have said that because now he found himself on his back with his wrists pinned to the bed sheets.

 

“I’m a pervert?” Levi asked Eren, placing his right knee in between the brat’s legs. “You have feelings for this pervert, don’t you?”

 

Eren’s breath hitched in his throat, “Y-Yeah,” Eren stuttered, releasing a shaky sigh the closer Levi got to him.

 

Levi’s eyes became half-lidded, black hair falling into his eyes that were yet again a forest green. “I have feelings for you, too, Eren.” He then released his hold on Eren’s wrists in opt to place his hands on either side of the young student’s head.

 

Eren hummed softly, lifting his hand to slide his fingers through Levi’s dark hair, watching the vampire hovering over him inch closer to him. “For a long time?”

 

“Yes, ever since we went on that camping trip with the school during sophomore year,” Levi answered in a low voice, inching in all the way to place his head against Eren’s left shoulder, pressing his warm lips against his ear, “We roomed together and that night with the thunder flashing outside and the rain pelting against the windows? Those eyes of yours and that sweet smile you have kept me grounded while my heart hammered in my chest and ears.”

 

Eren smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. “Oh, I remember that night. You told me a few years ago that you had a fear of thunderstorms and I climbed down from the top bunk to snuggle under the covers with you. Ah, I’m glad I was able to help you get through the night, Levi,” he replied shyly, turning his head to press his lips against Levi’s cold cheek.

 

“It was one of the many nights that I slept well while having you beside me,” Levi confessed, pulling away to look into Eren’s eyes.

 

The brunet smiled with a blush on his cheeks. “That makes me happy.”

 

He gave Eren a genuine smile and offered his mouth with a brief kiss. “Cool, now give me a snack because I’m hungry.”

 

“Way to ruin the moment, Levi,” Eren grumbled while sitting up to grab his bag.

 

“I’m not a romantic guy, you loser.”

 

The boy laughed, “It’s better that way.”

 

“Tch. Hurry up before I die of hunger.”

 

“I thought maybe I could be your snack? I mean, with you being a vampire and all, I highly doubt human food will fill you up,” Eren explained, grasping a paper bag with turkey sandwiches.

 

Levi was quiet for a moment. “Are you offering yourself to me, Eren?”

 

“No, Levi. I’m offering myself to the damn bed.”

 

“Don’t get all smart on me you cheeky shit.”

 

Huffing a breath, Eren rolled his eyes. “Please? I’ve read online that the human feels pleasure, and so does the vampire. Come on,” Eren taunted, tilting his head back to expose his tan neck, “you know you want to.”

 

The sound of bed sheets rustling under Levi’s weight made Eren tense with anticipation. It wasn’t until he felt the vampires warm breath fanning over his skin that goosebumps broke over his skin. “And how accurate do you think those results are?”

 

“Pretty accurate if it’s on the internet,” replied Eren with a smirk. His breath hitched afterward when something sharp slid down the side of his neck.

 

“Eren, do you know what it means if you get bitten by a vampire? You mate for life. We’ve been friends for a few years, do you want to spend the rest of your life tied to someone anti-social like me?” Levi pulled away to place his hand on Eren’s shoulder to stare into his eyes. The vampire needed to know that Eren was one-hundred percent sure with this.

 

“Well,” Eren trailed off, glancing down at the sandwich in his hand to avoid Levi’s gaze. “I don’t see why it would be a problem to be with you for the rest of my life. I like you, and you like me. I mean, we’re not dating yet or anything, but maybe now would be a good time to make it official.”

 

“Don’t you want to date first?”

 

“Please, I’ve been your friend since we were young and started crushing on you when we started growing up. I don’t need to go on a date to get to know you. I’ve wanted to be with you for so long that I want to skip dating and jump into a relationship. Is that enough of an answer?”

 

Sighing, Levi sat back and away from Eren. “It is, but what if you get tired of me, hm? You won’t be able to leave. Also, if you happen to do so, it’ll kill me in every sense, Eren.”

 

“Meaning that with me gone, you’ll become weak and die of sadness?”

 

“As pathetic as it sounds, yes.”

 

It was quiet between them for a couple of minutes. The wind blowing outside of the cave made an eerie sound that of someone crying in the distance. The trees swayed, and the flame in the lamp oil flickered ever so gently.

 

“I don’t want you to regret this, Eren. It’s not that I’m trying to convince you to back out, but I want you to think it through, okay? It’ll be hard to get out of it especially when we bond.”

 

Eren had his eyes trained on the cinnamon bread and the slice of yellow cheese peeking out from the corners. He raised the sandwich to his lips and took a bite. While he chewed slowly to savor every taste, he watched Levi from the edge of his eye. When Eren finally swallowed, he spoke, “The first time we met in the library when you were six, and I was five, did you feel a pull when our hands touched while you handed me my book?”

 

Levi’s blue eyes had been watching Eren eat the entire time, but he was focused every time the boy swallowed. The sound of Eren’s heartbeat was driving him a little crazy. He could hear the sound of hot blood rushing through those veins and felt his body become warm with the desire to have a taste. “It felt like electricity zapped me.”

 

Eren smiled as he continued to eat silently, making Levi wait until he finished his snack. “Then I don’t see a problem with you biting me, Levi. I think that if we both felt the same thing that day and slowly gravitated towards each other and later became friends with crushes, then it’s clear that we’re mates, and that we are destined to be together.”

 

“A vampire with a human mate. Fuck, my uncle is going to lose his shit,” Levi groaned, bringing his hand to slide it through the black strands of his hair.

 

“So what? I’m happy that I get to have you as a mate. You’re a wonderful man, Levi. Don’t sell yourself short,” smiled Eren once more.

 

Levi glared at him for a moment thinking that Eren was making fun of his height, but the human continued to smile while inching closer. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Suppose? Levi, don’t be mean to your mate!”

 

“Get off of your high horse, stupid. I haven’t bitten you yet.”

 

“And why not?” Eren whined, cleaning his hands with a wet wipe he grabbed from a packet in his bag.

 

Levi looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. “I needed your consent. You were also eating, and I was waiting for you to finish.”

 

If that didn’t make Eren swoon where he sat and fall a little deeper for Levi, then there was something wrong with his head. “How considerate, Levi.”

 

“Shut up. Are you finished?”

 

With a beaming smile, Eren nodded and crawled back towards Levi to lie down on the mattress. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m going to eat you up in a sexual way,” Levi scoffed, amusement and a little bit of embarrassment dancing in his eyes. He crawled so that he hovered over Eren’s squirming form.

 

“You will eat me up, Levi, and I’ll allow it because I want it,” stated Eren with a grin that faded when Levi slots their mouths together in an open-mouthed kiss with tongue. It was smooth and wet and so good that Eren slid his hands up to wrap them around Levi’s neck to pull the vampire closer and deepen their kiss.

 

From tongues dancing around each other came a more controlled kiss with soft nips to Eren’s bottom lip and cold hands trailing down the sides of Eren’s head to hold the human in place. Next came Levi’s legs caging Eren’s still form in between them so that the vampire straddled the boy. They parted for air when Eren started breathing erratically, the sound of his heart beating quickening in his chest.

 

“If you’re ready, then…” Levi trailed off the moment Eren leaned upwards to drag the tip of his wet tongue across Levi’s bottom lip.

 

“Don’t talk, just do it,” Eren whispered, lying back down to stare up at Levi with sparkling teal eyes. “I want it, and I want you.”

 

“Before anything, let’s make it official. I’m with you on skipping out on the whole dating thing. I know all there is about you, so, will you, Eren Jaeger, be my boyfriend?”

 

Eren felt elated, grinning from ear to ear, “Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend. I want to be your everything and more.”

 

Levi leaned in with a smirk, whispering beside the younger’s ear, “You’re so cheesy, but it’s all that I want as well.” He studied Eren’s expression for a few more seconds before cradling Eren’s head in his hands and turning the boy’s chin to the side. The color of his pupils faded from a deep blue to a forest green at the sight of the blue vein making an appearance from underneath soft tan skin. Levi dived down at a slow pace, pressing his nose on Eren’s skin to inhale deeply. He shuts his eyes at the delicious aroma wafting into his nose. He groaned and began to press his lips against Eren’s neck, moving up towards the human’s left ear, kissing and nipping until he came at a stop where he’s going to take his first bite.

 

While Levi was taking his sweet time, Eren had his eyes open, looking to the side and watching the small flame flicker side to side. The kisses on his skin and the cold lips made him shiver in excitement. The clock ticking inside of his head was getting ready to chime. “Mm,” Eren whined Levi’s sharp fangs slid against the side of his neck. “Levi,” Eren began to say when his breath hitched in his throat the moment those teeth sank into his neck, and the warmth of his blood started to pour out of the wound.

 

Levi lapped up all the blood, his fingers trembling while they cradled Eren’s head in a gentle hold. He moaned and sighed at the sweet taste splashing on his tastebuds, coating his entire tongue with honey. He drank, listening to Eren moan and whine his name out loud. Levi continued to swallow until Eren’s hips rose to push Levi away. Eren’s body trembled, and a breathy moan escaped the human’s mouth. That was when the vampire pulled away, his fangs slipping out of the two punctured wounds to stick out his tongue and lick the drops of crimson off.

 

Eren’s had his eyes closed, and he was breathing heavy, and then he was laughing weakly, turning his head to the side to glance up at Levi. “The Internet didn’t lie.”

 

Levi had the urge to flick Eren on the head but instead chose to kiss his forehead and help him sit up so that his mate was resting comfortably on Levi’s lap. “Did you come in your pants?”

 

A muffled whine came from Eren’s throat, “I didn’t!”

 

“Right, and that’s why you lifted your hips and moaned my name, okay.”

 

“Levi!”

 

“It’s fine if you did, Eren. I won’t make fun of you for that,” Levi slid his hand through Eren’s hair and kissed the boy’s nose this time. “It was erotic, and I enjoyed it. I think I came in my pants as well.”

 

“Hah! Now we’re both wet,” Eren winked, breaking into laughter when his boyfriend rolled his eyes. Eren snuggled further into Levi’s arms. It was quiet between them until Eren broke the silence, “Hey Levi? When can I meet your uncle again?”

 

“Why in the hell would you want to meet my shitty uncle?”

 

“I want to introduce myself better since the last time he yelled at me all those years ago, and I called him a fuck-face,” Eren laughed as he remembered the day it happened. It was funny.

 

Levi leaned his head back to sigh out loud in annoyance, “Introduce yourself better?” He muttered, huffing and then bringing his head back down to give his mate a blank stare. “Why would you want to talk to a bitter old man, Eren?”

 

“Aw because the last time I saw him, I was twelve and then I never saw him again. Like, what the hell happened to him?”

 

“That ass-bag is out traveling the world doing all types of fucked up shit. Sometimes Kenny will drop by to see how I’m doing, and then he’ll fuck off again. You still want to meet him?”

 

Eren smiled up at him and placed his hand behind Levi’s neck to inch closer to his face where Eren watched his cheeks flush, and the pupils in Levi’s eyes constrict. “Well, you used to be bitter to me, but now you’re kind of sweet. Also, I know you’re nothing like your uncle. I only want to introduce myself because I’m your mate and I’m going to be around for a super long time! Do you know what I mean? _Forever_ , Levi. That dick-head has to get used to me.”

 

“This kid,” Levi muttered, shaking his head and pulling away from Eren to get under the covers.

 

“This kid, what?” Eren asked, moving to the side to give Levi some space. “This kid whom you like?”

 

Eren’s question made Levi let out an airy laugh that had the human’s heart swelling inside of his chest.

 

"Yeah," Levi replied, turning his head to the side to smile sweetly at his mate, opening his arms to welcome Eren into them. "This brat that I'm falling for."

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of Levi's eyes turning red, I decided to make them forest green like the capes they wear in the anime. (:
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
